Many work machines are provided with a panel device for performing at least one of input and output of information related to operation of the work machine. Among such panel devices are items with panels that are supported rotatably and items for which the position of the panel is changeable. With the panel devices disclosed in the patent literature below, the panel is rotatable around a support axis, or the panel is movable around a support axis.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2009-170442    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2007-035744